


sleepwalking

by pandabrite



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, just another tumblr drabble boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabrite/pseuds/pandabrite
Summary: magnus catches taako sleepwalking for the first time.





	sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> ayo this was a tumblr request. peace signs.

The first night Taako was caught sleep walking was a trip for Magnus. 

Usually once the gang retreated to their sleeping quarters, the dorm was relatively quiet. That was why, when Magnus meandered from his room for a midnight nosh, he was stunned to see Taako in the kitchen.

They’d not lived in this fancy, private dorm for long… but it had been long enough for Magnus to know that Taako… didn’t cook. Ever. In fact, he almost vehemently refused to do so anytime the subject came up.

So it was really bizarre to catch Taako in the kitchen, in the middle of the fucking night, wearing an apron and dragging bowls and cutlery out of the kitchen cabinets. 

Magnus hesitated, assessing the situation… the weirdest part about all of this was less that Taako was in the kitchen in the middle of the night getting ready to cook or whatever, but moreso the fact that none of the lights had been turned on. It was _dark. As fuck._

“Uhhhh… Taako, buddy– what’re you..?”  


As soon as Magnus spoke, Taako whipped around to face him. Even in the dark, Magnus could immediately see that something was amiss. His… eyes were closed, kinda? A heavy-lidded and unfocused stare that seemed to look past him and not AT him. 

Woah. Weird. Okay.

“ _You’re– uh- hey, you’re… you’re not supposed to be here-_ -” Taako’s voice was a slurr, a disoriented mumble beneath his breath. He pointed a whisk at him in a would be threatening way, were he not about to stumble over the counter.  


“Hey, woah woah woah–” Magnus rushed forward and pressed his hands into Taako’s shoulders to keep him from falling completely over the kitchen island, “dude– you, you’re– _are you okay_?”  


“I have a show tonight, m’man, you– you can’t be here– I gotta–… I gotta prep… m’shit-”   


“You… have a… what now?” Magnus blinked a few times, gaze darting over Taako’s face, searching for an answer that prooooobably wasn’t gonna come. Okay. So. Now what? What was he supposed to do with him? He didn’t smell like he’d been drinking, so that was ruled out.  


Was he… _sleep walking_?

Magnus kept a firm set of hands on Taako’s shoulders, squaring himself into a more braced position, “Hey, Taako, Imma need you to snap out of it, okay?”

“ _M’need you to take them hands off me brocephus–”_ And before Magnus had a chance to react, Taako had drawn from the counter a slender knife.   


Oh. _Hell no._

“Yeah, okay. That’s enough of that.”   


Taako obviously didn’t know what he was doing. He was a danger to himself. Well, he was kind of a danger to Magnus too, but he was less worried about himself and more worried about the elven wizard who was now brandishing a knife while… you know… fuckin’ standing unconscious.

He remembered Taako mentioning, in the offhand way he often did, that he had some trouble sleeping, and to not mind him if he did anything weird. That he’d actually prefer they just pretended it didn’t happen… but– he’d never done _this_ before.

Magnus wasn’t going to let this continue any further.

Before Taako could get another word out, Magnus bodily lifted him by the grip he had on his arms, and _hauled_ him over the counter with simultaneously as much force and as much gentleness as he could muster. 

And of course Taako protested. He never did anything he didn’t wanna do easily, even when he was sleeping. But Magnus knew better than to try and wake him up– wasn’t it kinda like a dangerous thing to do? Either way, he twisted the knife out of Taako’s slender fingers and put it back on the counter.

“Let’s go–”  


“I’m not going _anywhere–”_  


_“Weeeellllll,_ you kinda are,” Magnus hauled Taako off toward the small living area they all shared, and plopped down onto the couch with him.  


Taako huffed and groaned, but a strong arm around him kept him in place, and pinned right to Magnus’ warm side.

“ _I’ve got a show–”_  


_“_ I know you do, but it can wait. You need to rest. You’re working yourself to the bone, bud. Take a breather.”  


Taako didn’t say anything else, though his ears drooped and his posture relaxed just a touch, “…why’re you doing this, Mags?” His voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

“…” Magnus blinked, surprised and uncertain… was… was he _awake_ now..? He leaned forward a bit and looked his face over, but lashy eyes were firmly closed, and his breathing was even, “…Because I wanna see this show someday. Alright? Kick it here for a bit, tomorrow you can take another crack at it.”  


Taako didn’t say anything else at first. He tipped his head to the side a bit, and his cheek came to rest squarely on Magnus’ shoulder. He curled his knees onto the couch, and for the briefest of moments, he looked… particularly vulnerable.

It was a little jarring.

When he finally did speak, it was quiet, mumbled against his shoulder, so soft Magnus could barely make it out, “… maybe someday, m’dude.”

“Yeah, _that’s the spirit_ –” Magnus grabbed the blanket they kept haphazardly draped over the back of the couch and drug it over Taako’s form before leaning himself back into the well worn cushion, “and don’t kill me in the morning, maybe, huh?”  


Taako didn’t say anything else… against his side, he had fallen still.

Magnus sighed, staring off into nothing. He’d just stay there until morning with him. It was too much hassle to try and get him back to his bed, and too great a chance he’d just get up and put himself in danger again. 

When morning finally came, Magnus found himself alone. And Taako didn’t bring it up… so, neither did he. No reason to. Taako didn’t care for prying, and if he wanted to know something, he’d just ask…

But from that day forward, Magnus kept a closer eye on Taako, and kept an ear peeled at night. He’d keep him out of trouble if he could help it… he’d protect his friend, even if he didn’t want him to.

That was just how Magnus did things. 


End file.
